


Someone to watch over you

by Pammy



Series: Its a love song [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put Sho and Jun together in a haunted house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to watch over you

Jun and Sho were standing outside the door of the haunted house. A long narrow staircase lend to the bottom. Sho stood beside Jun shivering. Repeating the same thing: "i dont wanna do this." and "im scared,this is scary" Deep down inside Jun agreed with the older man but from the outside Jun remained calm.

"ready?" he asked to a nervous Sho. Sho looked at the stairs and then nodded. They took careful steps down the stairs,along the way Sho would let out a small cry everytime the floorboards creaked. Finally after what seemed like forever they reached an empty space. The phone rang and Sho yelped,Jun jumped before going over and answering it.

"moshi,moshi?"

"Do you see that room on your right?"

"Yes"

"i want you 2 to go inside"

"Okay" Jun hung up and looked at Sho. He was looking around with wide eyes and biting his nails Jun chuckled "Sho can be so cute sometimes"

"Who was it?"

"It was just an AD,he wants us to go inside that room." He pointed to the room on his right

"okay"

Jun walked towards the room with Sho trailing behind him. He could feel the older mans hot breath on his neck. He slowly turned the knob and walked inside.

"hey this isnt so bad." Jun said and smiled at Sho. Suddenly something black and white swooped down in the corner of his eyes, Sho screamed and jumped into Juns arms. Jun turned around to see a rag doll hanging in the air. Jun rolled his eyes.

"God Sho stop screaming it wont hurt you or anything." Jun said and extended out an arm to poke the doll.

"See" all of a sudden a cold hand grabbed Juns wrist. Jun yelped and pulled his arm away hugging Sho tighter. Sho snickered and said with a smirk

"did you just scream Jun?"

"uhhh n-no" Jun turned his head to hide his embrassment. Sho laughed and took Juns face in his hands

"dont worry,i'll protect you." and with that Sho kissed Juns nose gently as they left the room hand in hand.


End file.
